


Coffee for Two

by puppydragons



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7058548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppydragons/pseuds/puppydragons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of WayHaught ficlets that can be read individually or as a connected story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee for Two

**Author's Note:**

> Set before 1x09.

Phone Call

 

Nicole had just gotten off from work when her phone began buzzing in her pocket. Thumbing it out as she let down her hair, the caller ID made her heart skip a beat.

 

“Waverly Earp? Is something wrong?”

 

“Nothing police business related. I just wanted to ask a personal question,” Waverly's voice cracked at the other end of the line, “Are you... by any chance... free tonight?”

 

“I am for you,” Nicole fought to contain her glee.

 

“Great! I could buy you that cup of coffee you've been wanting. We could meet at Shorty's?”

 

“I'll be right over.”

 

 

Taps

 

In hindsight, she should have gone home and changed before going on a date, but Nicole had forgotten her etiquette in a burst of joy when Waverly had asked her out. She wasn't one to keep a lady waiting after all.

 

When she arrived at the bar, she could hear Waverly squealing from outside. She rushed in, hand on her gun. Maybe it was for the better that she was still in uniform. Waverly was behind the bar, just like the first time they had met, battling the out of control taps.

 

Relieved that Waverly wasn't in any kind of real danger, Nicole set about rescuing her from the water spray. She fetched some towels after turning them off.

 

“I'm sensing a bit of deja vu here,” she said with a smile as she toweled the smaller woman off.

 

“This really wasn't how I intended for us to meet again,” Waverly was flustered, probably from more than just being caught in an embarrassing situation. “You really don't have to...” she gestured at Nicole drying her off.

 

“But I insist.”

 

Waverly broke their eye contact, glancing at the floor. Their hands touched when Nicole passed her the towel. There was a brief pause before Waverly turned to put it away.

 

“I could look at those taps for you.”

 

“I really should call a plumber. I wouldn't want to impose on you.”

 

“It wouldn't be imposing,” Nicole set her hat on the counter as she rounded it to join Waverly behind it.

 

She could sense the younger Earp's eyes on the back of her head as she inspected the taps.

 

“I don't see your hair down often,” the brunette commented idly.

 

“It's not really ideal in my line of work.”

 

Nicole now felt Waverly slowly running her fingers through her hair. She turned to look at the brunette, who stopped as if she had been caught red-handed.

 

“Shame. It's lovely,” the smaller woman complimented her shyly.

 

Nicole could only smile in response to the compliment. She decided to change the flow of conversation to the topic at hand, “You'll only need to replace the rubber washer. I could come by another time and replace it for you if you'd like.”

 

Waverly nodded absentmindedly in reply. Nicole was pretty sure she hadn't heard a word she'd just said.

 

“Now about that cup of coffee.”

 

 

A Change of Clothes

 

“I really ought to change out of this first,” Waverly's clothes were soaked from Shorty's usual taps gone awry.

 

“Of course. I wouldn't want to you stay in wet clothes,” Nicole bit her lip when she realized how transparent Waverly's top had become from getting wet.

 

The brunette turned to head into the employee's backroom but paused before she went. “Maybe you could help me?”

 

“I'd be happy to help.” Nicole donned her sheriff's hat and fell into step behind the Earp.

 

Waverly dug up a t-shirt for herself to change into from her bag.

 

“I suppose I don't need to ask you turn around this time,” she breathed.

 

Nicole helped her lift her top over her head. “I didn't think I'd be getting you out of your clothes so quickly tonight.”

 

“I didn't think I would be either.”

 

Nicole suddenly realized how close Waverly was. Her body was slowly pressing into her own.

 

Suddenly, a cheery ringtone interrupted the moment. It was Waverly's phone.

 

“I'm sorry. It's my sister,” she whispered.

 

Nicole could feel the other woman's breath against her face when she spoke. “Why don't I go with you,” she offered.

 

“I apologize if it's too much trouble for you.”

 

“Not at all. It would be my pleasure,” Nicole winked at her in reply, “You should probably put something on before we go.”

 

 

Wynonna Approves

 

By the time Nicole and Waverly reached Wynonna, she had already taken care of whatever supernatural business she had been caught up in.

 

“Are you sure everything's all right?” Nicole was still in the dark about Wynonna's extracurricular activities.

 

“Everything's more than fine,” Wynonna holstered her gun. “We can go home now.”

 

“Actually...” Waverly began to protest, “We were in the middle of something when you called.”

 

“The two of you?” Wynonna looked between them with intrigue. “Together doing what?”

 

Nicole looked to Waverly, but she seemed too flustered to respond. The officer nodded in response and cleared her throat, “We were actually at Shorty's.”

 

“Great! I could use a drink!” Wynonna wrapped her arms around her two companions as they walked back to Nicole's car.

 

When they settled into in the vehicle, Waverly finally spoke up again, “We were actually alone.”

 

Wynonna furrowed her brows, “And?” It took her several seconds before realization dawned on her. Wynonna slouched back into her seat, a smirk of understanding decorating her face.

 

“I'm sure you could just drop me off before the two of you head back to your _date_. I'm sorry for interrupting, but how long exactly has this been going on?”

 

Nicole did the honors of answering Wynonna's questions about their blossoming relationship. The older Earp interjected the redhead's explanations with tuts of approval and shoulder pats.

 

Wynonna gave Nicole a wink when they dropped her off, “See Waverly, I told you you could do better than Champ.”

 

 

Hot Coffee

 

Nicole and Waverly were alone at Shorty's together.

 

“I'm finally getting that cup of coffee you promised me,” the redheaded officer leaned into the counter as she gazed intently at Waverly.

 

“Coming right up, Officer. How do you like your coffee?” Waverly was all smiles.

 

“A cappuccino. Skim milk. Extra foam. I have a lot of coffee at the station.”

 

“I bet. I guess you like your coffee hot.”

 

“Scalding enough to burn my tongue.”

 

“Now we wouldn't want that, would we,” Waverly said with a wink.

 

“And why would that be?” Nicole knew what direction the brunette was going, but she wanted to tease it out of her first.

 

“Well... I wouldn't want you to get hurt,” Waverly was dodging the question.

 

“You're concerned for my well-being?”

 

“Well, why wouldn't I be? I care about the people in my life.”

 

“Oh. So I'm just one of the people in your life?”

 

Waverly slid Nicole's cappuccino in front of her. “No. You know what I mean.”

 

“And what do you mean?”

 

“I mean that you're special to me.”

 

Nicole looked down at her coffee. Waverly had drawn a heart in the foam.

 

“You're special to me too, Wave.”

 

 


End file.
